Talk:Sidekick/@comment-4661741-20111207022414/@comment-3205411-20111207133139
@don, here let me explain the issue present in the RwF/RsC sidekick a bit better for you. *You have at least 4 different reward pages with different urls, these seem to change every 30-60 days for no good reason. Lets call these type A *You also have popup pagelets that come from 3 or more different urls not already included in the 4 above. Lets call these type B *You also have popop popup pagelets that come from another source. And just sticking with the theme, lets call these type C You can see all the actual urls by viewing the @include lines in the script. There are more than you'd think for these games and I even went so far as using RegEx to capture similar urls in one pass. The problem occurs when the game decides to start using the same base address from a type B or C location in their game popups while playing. For RwF and RsC, these popup address while playing have always been the exact same as type B addresses and because they are exactly the same ingame as out of it, there is no way to get around it. This problem occurs because these games use iframes, inside of iframes inside of iframes. Those iframes having these urls from type B and C most often, but some having even type A. You can't see these urls in use unless you use something like FireBug to actually see hidden iframes and their HTML/DOM structure. If it only worked on apps.facebook.com then you would be left clicking accept buttons for every game a sidekick is built for. I really really dont think you want that, or you'd be using one of the online apps that just brings all your bonuses to one page for you to click manually. FVWM was able to click the contents off apps.facebook.com as well. If you take a look at the FVWM code you will see that. As for trust, since I am the one making the RwF/RsC sidekick, you should know I don't put anything in these scripts that is intentionally harmful. Every release has more and more fixes and moves further and further away from potential security holes. As mentioned on the about page, I make these specifically for me and I offer them to the world to keep the playing field fair. I personally had over 1000 neighbors in RwF and built the sidekick to help them all out. Every 2 hours I had 1000 return gifts in my in-game giftbox and so I also created the message center assistant (which is currently down). Of course that was when limits were like 26 posts per hour for RwF. Personally I don't see so much value in a RwF sidekick anymore since the limits are more strict. And limits on RsC are terribly low and uncertain in quantity. Now about item limits, yes its in the works as part of the priority console coming soon. Its been on the planning board for a long time, but now that I'm off that damn facebook news feed, I can actually get it done. Call it is christmas present.